Skywriting in the Summer
by Luciee.x
Summary: It's Sonny's birthday but no one's there to celebrate it with her. Except a certain Chad Dylan Cooper. My first fanfic so please be nice.


**Just a one shot I thought up. Please don't hate…it's my first fanfic :P R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance – if I did there would be way more Channy.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry honey, I really wanted to be there but this new job and-"

"It's OK mom, I get it. Don't worry. I'll have all the So Randoms."

"Alright, but I'll get you a really nice gift. I saw a lovely tee shirt the other day with a sheep on it. It said-"

"Well, I have to finish packing up. Love you mom, bye."

I felt bad for cutting her off again and then hanging up but I had my reasons. Her job meant that she couldn't be here for my birthday. She never misses it and now suddenly she can't make it. It sounds petty but we're all the other's got.

I didn't want to make her feel too bad so I kind of lied about my other cast members being there. Zora was at a Blossom Scout camping trip and Nico and Grady had gone home for the break. Tawni had flown out to Paris for more bonding time with her mom over the dumb blonde sketch.

I sat alone outside on the steps waiting for something, anything, to happen. What I was expecting, I really didn't know. Condor Studios was mainly empty except for the last few people finishing up. I'd have to go home soon but there was no real rush.

"Alone. On my birthday." I thought sadly, my usual cheerfulness gone.

Not for long though. I heard footsteps heading for the parking lot, which was in my direction.

"Sonny?" The voice said. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course.

"What do you want?" I retorted. Today was not my day. I just wanted it to be over so I could return to being happy Sonny, not the sad, snappy one.

"What's with you?" He replied coolly, flashing one of his signature smiles.

Silence. How convenient that I was stuck on my birthday in a parking lot with the leading star from Mackenzie Falls.

He walked away and I assumed he'd given up on getting anything out of me. I was wrong. His sleek black convertible pulled up beside me moments later.

"Get in" He said.

Weighing up the options of staying here or getting a ride in Chad's car didn't take long. Though I wasn't in the mood for any of his usual snide comments.

After a few minutes he drove past my apartment block. "What are you doing? I live back there."

"You'll see" Chad answered, his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

Sighing, I lowered into my seat, probably resembling a sulking child, but I was past caring. The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

The park soon loomed into view - so that was his plan. Having pulled out a blanket from the back, Chad proceeded to sit down and I followed suit.

"So, what's the problem?" He asked again, staring at me with those piercing blue eyes.

I couldn't resist the allure of those eyes. I blurted out the sorry tale of my mom's absence. It sounded ridiculous now since I'd spent almost the whole day feeling sorry for myself when I should have just had fun regardless of the situation. Once I realised this I started laughing at myself. Sometimes I do the strangest things but hey, I'm from the so called 'Chuckle City'.

"OK, what is wrong with you? First you're so upset you look like you could burst into tears any second and now you're what, laughing? Really Sonny, really?"

"I'm just happy." I replied smiling seeing his confused expression. "Now anyway. Thank you."

"I didn't even give your present yet." Chad said. His hand shot upwards and he pointed at the blue sky. "Look up"

Looking up, I saw it was one of those sky writers. In white writing it spelled out 'Happy Birthday Sonny!'

"Wow, you didn't need to do that"

"I, err, wanted to" He mumbled suddenly much quieter.

I turned and look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah" was the answer, though he tilted his head down bashfully.

Daringly, I inched my hands across the picnic blanket, minus the picnic, and held his. I sensed his shocked reaction, however, he didn't pull away. Inching closer, I leaned my head against him and whispered thanks.

"They're almost gone" I whispered suddenly looking up. He followed my gaze and we watched together as the rest of the white letters faded into the azure sky.

* * *

**I'm not so sure I like the way it's turned out but the plot bunnies wouldn't stop nagging me. Oh well :D**


End file.
